Shinji Kasai
|birth date= |height=188 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=92 kg |bust=119 cm |blood type=A |specialty=Parkour in places where he can't be seen'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Muscle training |theme_color= |likes=People overflowing with energy |dislikes=Weak-kneed people |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Deceased |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= Source: Korean Translations Thread |participated= |fates=Committed suicide |family= * Unnamed father * Unnamed younger brother * Unnamed spouse'YouTube:' SDRA2 Chapter 6 Live Stream!!! * Unnamed son * Unnamed other children |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Kamina (CV. ) }} Shinji Kasai (카사이 신지) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Firefighter (초고교급 소방관). Gallery :�� For more images of Shinji, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Shinji Kasai/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Shinji is a young man with a muscular complexion, tanned skin, and light yellow eyes. He has long red hair with a wavy fringe that's able to reach quite far down his face. Due to an incident in the past, which resulted in him gaining a large burn scar across his back as shown in the 'Woman's Fantasy' scene, Shinji is older than the rest of his classmates. He additionally wears a vine-like necklace with a faux daisy attached as the centre piece. He wears a plain black t-shirt and an orange firefighters uniform with yellow lines, low-leg pockets, and grey patches. The top part of his uniform has been undone, now hanging down to the back of his legs. The red straps which'd hold this in place rest against his legs, currently used as a clip-together belt. He, in addition, wears a pair of black boots with a single beige stripe along the centre. Outside of the simulation Shinji is shown to be much older than the other captives, approximately in his late forties to fifties. He generally has shorter hair and stubble at his chin. He wears a light blue tracksuit jacket with two chest pockets, dark blue sleeves, and light blue cuffs. Underneath his jacket he wears a plain white shirt with an neatly tucked collar, unknown sleeve length, and a Princeton orange tie. He also wears a pair of light blue tracksuit bottoms and a pair of calf-length black boots. SDRA2 - Shinji Kasai - Full Body Sprite (14).png|Shinji's VR appearance SDRA2 - Shinji Kasai - Full Body Sprite (Outside simulation) (25).png|Shinji's real-world appearance Name Etymology Shinji's first name uses the kanji 慎 (shin), meaning "humility", and 二 (ji), meaning "two". His surname, Kasai, uses the kanji 河 (ka) meaning "river", and 西 (sai) meaning "west". Personality Shinji is a passionate man that gives everything his all, no matter the circumstances. He's known for his incredible sense of justice, and cares greatly for the well being of others, as shown throughout the course of the game. He also has a very loud voice, and is often times yelling when he speaks. However, he lacks confidence in talking to women directly, and usually ends up a stuttering, nervous mess when talking to them. Although, he's more suited to talking to them over text, since he wouldn't be speaking to them face to face. Like Hajime, he seems to care about his health. Over his years training as a firefighter, Shinji goes by the morals of fear, anxiety, or crying out. He keeps a smile on his face for this reason, and appears to become angry when it's believed he isn't scared of the Killing School Trip. History Early Life Shinji is the Super High School Level Firefighter who became the youngest known member of his field thanks to his immense physical strength and sense of justice. He is a bit older than his current classmates due to a major accident that left him hospitalised, but he was permitted to continue attending Hope’s Peak now that he has recovered. Killing Game Shinji is one of the students that introduces himself to Sora and Yuki, himself appearing to be a bashful and flustered mess when talking to Sora, unlike Yuki. After gathered at the beach, Setsuka would give the suggestion of swimming in the ocean - everyone par Syobai, who had gone beside the Monocruise, Mikado, Kokoro, Emma, Sora, Yuki and Yoruko would go into the water. Yuki soon said he had given up, and started to go into the water - however, everyone would pass out once he did so. Awakening a while later, Shinji and the other students would realise they had now been in their talent uniforms, unlike how they had been only a few days ago - an anonymous announcement would play, directing everyone to the central park soon after, to which he would react positively too, doing so. At arrival, Monocrow would become present, and introduced himself as the teacher of the school trip. It wouldn't be long until he revealed the Killing Game however. Along with Hajime, Shinji became angry at this, and agreed that they should beat up Monocrow before it had started, to stop him. Mikado would stop him, however. Talent & Abilities Fireman Strength Though seeming to not be as strong as Hajime, Shinji still appears to have a good amount of strength, possibly due to his training as a fireman. It's shown that he's able to withstand a punch from Hajime, though was knocked out, implying that he may not be as strong as him. References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Committed Suicide Category:Male